sepenggal julukan
by ReiyKa
Summary: shoujo oneshot. "Yaa... aku punya banyak julukan, mulai dari yang terjelek, hingga yang membuat mual. Dan itu semua karena dia.." complete


**tanda bahaya! **cerita ini mengandung unsur Luka dan Gakupo.

**hak milik: **Luka dikembangkan oleh Yamaha dan Crypton. Gakupo dikembangkan oleh Yamaha dan Internet . avatar cerita zerochan id: 1034909. Sepenggal Julukan dikembangkan oleh ReiyKa.

.

enjoooy~

* * *

**julukan #1**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari penerimaan murid baru di SMA Crypton. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan sekolah ini—aku sudah bisa menebaknya bahkan dari namanya. Ada sesuatu yang salah tentang keberadaanku di tempat ini—yaitu: seharusnya aku tidak berada disini!

Aku menghela napas dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang kukenal disini. Tidak ada. Penekanan dalam kata itu!

Oh, seandainya aku tidak sakit saat ujian penerimaan sekolah negeri, aku tidak akan terdampar sendirian di sekolah swasta penuh anak-anak berandalan ini!

Aku tidak suka dengan pandangan sinis mereka padaku dan aku tidak suka pada senyuman meremehkan yang mereka arahkan padaku!

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku dan mengeluarkan semua buku di dalam tasku—mencoba menyibukkan diri agar tidak ada seseorang yang bisa menyapaku—oh sungguh, aku nggak mau bergaul dengan anak-anak sekacau mereka.

Kemudian, teriakan keras dari arah pintu mengagetkan semua orang. Aku menoleh dan melihat seseorang dengan baju seragam kebesaran serta rambut ungu yang dibiarkan memanjang di kedua bahunya.

Mataku menyipit perlahan, mencoba menganalisa gendernya. Laki-laki, tapi terlihat seperti perempuan.

Sempurna! Aku sekelas dengan seorang banci!

Aku mencoba mengabaikannya dan memusatkan diri untuk membaca buku sejarah di tanganku. Kemudian, suara kursi yang digeser tepat di sebelahku. Aku melirik sekilas dan menemukan si banci tepat berdiri dengan senyuman lebar ke arahku.

"Hai, teman sebangku! Aku Gakupo! Kamui Gakupo!" Cengirannya berubah semakin lebar dan dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Salam kenal, Cantik!"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan menatapnya. Apa yang dia bilang barusan? Tukang gombal? Perayu ulung? Oh, aku benci tipe orang seperti dia!

Lantas, dia memiringkan kepalanya hingga rambut ungu sebahunya jatuh ke atas meja. Sorot matanya terlihat khawatir. "Hei, kamu manusia kan? Katakan padaku kalau kamu manusia!"

Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan otaknya.

Aku memutar bola mataku dan menutup buku sejarahku. Sebaiknya aku keluar dari kelas ini sebelum orang aneh itu mengatakan hal lain yang dapat membuat otakku mendidih!

"Gila parah!" teriaknya nyaring.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Bisakah orang ini tidak lebih berisik daripada ini?

"Kulitmu pucat! Pasti kamu penyakitan ya?"

Aku dapat merasakan semua orang memandangiku.

Oke. Hari pertamaku di sekolah, aku dikenal sebagai Perempuan Pucat Penyakitan yang Hidup Kurang dari Tiga Bulan.

.

* * *

**julukan #2**

* * *

"Kamu nggak lapar memangnya?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat iris ungunya menatapku dalam-dalam. Apa maksudnya menegurku di jam istirahat seperti ini?

"Aku nggak pernah lihat kamu makan bareng yang lain!" Dia duduk di atas meja dan tersenyum lebar. "Kamu dijauhin ya? Makanya, jangan sombong tahu! Manis sih manis, tapi kalau sombong, nggak akan ada yang suka deh!"

Aku tidak mengerti dimana poinnya. Kenapa orang ini harus mengolok-olokku sementara aku tidak pernah bersikap jahat padanya?!

"Maumu apa sih?" tanyaku langsung sambil menatap ke arahnya dengan tajam.

"Nggak ada." Dia mengangkat bahunya dengan santai. "Tapi kamu menyedihkan tahu! Katanya masa SMA itu adalah masa paling menyenangkan! Jangan cuma belajar doang tahu!"

Aku meremas jemariku sendiri. "Aku nggak butuh nasihatmu!"

Dia memutar bola matanya dan melompat berdiri dari atas meja. "Dadah, Nona Kesepian!"

Aku benci dia! Aku benci dia! Aku benci dia! Aku benci dia! Aku benci dia!

Sepanjang jam istirahat, aku terus-terusan mengutuk keberadaannya dan kesialanku untuk bisa sebangku dengannya!

Lantas, lima menit sebelum jam masuk dimulai, dia datang kembali dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Aku segera meraih pensilku dan berpura-pura mengerjakan soal. Aku tidak mau bicara lagi dengannya! Aku tidak mau lagi mendengarkan ucapannya!

Aku menyadari keberadaannya di dekatku, dia duduk kembali di atas meja sambil memakan sesuatu. Aku nggak peduli. Sudah kubilang kan, aku nggak peduli pada apapun yang dilakukannya.

Lantas, dia kembali bersuara. "Kamu beneran nggak lapar?"

_Oh, apa pedulimu sih?!_

Aku tidak ingin menyahutnya. Aku ingin bel secepatnya berbunyi sehingga dia bisa menutup mulutnya. Setidaknya, akan ada guru yang menegurnya jika dia berbicara teralu banyak.

"Hn... kamu nggak banyak omong ya."

Tidak apa-apa, Luka. Tahanlah sebentar lagi!

"Hey!"

Aku menulis semakin cepat.

"Luka-chan, kau dengar aku?"

Pensil itu terlepas ketika sebuah tangan menariknya paksa dari genggaman tanganku. Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan ketika aku sudah membuka mulut untuk protes, dia segera menyumpalkan sesuatu yang daritadi dia makan ke dalam mulutku.

Rasa pedas, asam, dan bau jamur segera memenuhi indera pencecapku.

Hingga aku merasakan rasa serta bau jahe yang kuat—sesuatu yang paling kubenci di dunia ini.

Rasa mual segera memenuhi kerongkonganku.

Dan... aku muntah tepat di hadapannya.

Di minggu pertama SMA Crypton, aku dikenal sebagai Perempuan Bau Muntah.

.

* * *

**julukan #3**

* * *

Aku sedang mencatat rumus fisika ketika senggolan di sikuku menyela pikranku. Aku melirik cowok berambut ungu sebahu yang tersenyum dengan kedipan matanya. Aku mengerjap pelan. Berusaha menanamkan sugesti bahwa neraka kehidupan ini pasti berakhir setelah bel pulang setengah jam lagi.

"Hei hei..." Aku mendengar dia berbisik pelan.

Iris biru langitku segera bertemu dengan iris ungu gelap miliknya. Aku menatapnya dengan tidak sabar seolah berkata: apa maumu?!

Dia nyengir lebar. "Luka-chan, kamu cantik!"

Oh... betapa itu sangat tidak penting.

Aku segera memusatkan kembali perhatianku ke papan tulis, mengabaikan sikunya yang menyentuh sikuku seolah ingin menarik perhatianku kembali dari semua tindakan bodohnya.

"Luka-chan, kau dengar aku?"

Aku meremas pulpenku, berusaha menguatkan mental bajaku.

"Luka-chan... Luka-chan..."

"Apa?!" Aku menggeram dan menatapnya tajam. "Apa maumu?!" Aku berbicara dengan gigi terkatup. Sungguh, aku ingin mencekiknya!

"Pulang sekolah, kita kencan yuk, Luka-chan!"

Oh... betapa kalimat tidak penting lainnya kembali terdengar.

"Aku ingin kencan denganmu, Luka-chan! Kamu cantik sih soalnya!"

Apakah aku harus menjalani satu semesterku dengan rayuan gombalnya?!

"Luka-chan! Hei, Luka-chan!" Dia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajahku. "Heiii..."

"Berhentilah menggerakkan tanganmu!" teriakku nyaring dengan tatapan tajam ke arahnya. "Aku—"

"Kau ada masalah denganku, Megurine-san?"

Eh?

Aku melihat guru fisikaku menatapku dengan tatapan sebal. "Kau tidak suka kalau aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk menulis rumus di papan tulis?"

"Bukan itu, Sensei—"

"Baiklah, Nona Jenius. Kerjakan soal di halaman 13 dan kalau kau bisa melakukannya, aku akan memaafkanmu."

Aku melirik Gakupo sebal sebelum akhirnya maju ke papan tulis dan mengerjakan soal.

Beruntung, aku bisa mengerjakannya.

Dan... di bulan pertama masa SMA-ku, aku dikenal sebagai Perempuan Jenius yang Congkak dan Sombong.

.

* * *

**julukan #4**

* * *

Aku ingat di festifal pertama budaya SMA Crypton, aku memakai kostum Cinderella dengan warna biru muda secerah iris mataku. Aku ikut klub drama dan menurutku sangat bodoh untuk memainkan drama seklasik Cinderella di jaman modern seperti sekarang. Akan tetapi, apalah daya, aku memang tidak bisa menolaknya dan jadilah anak-anak klub teater termasuk aku memainkan drama bodoh itu.

Yang memerankan Pangerannya adalah Lily, orang yang selama setahun ini menjadi sahabat baikku. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa mendadak menjadi begitu dekat dengannya. Sepanjang ingatanku selama setahun ini, Lily selalu membantuku dalam segala hal. Menjadi sahabat terbaik dalam kehidupan SMA-ku yang menyedihkan—atau seperti itulah komentar yang selalu terdengar dari teman sebangkuku, banci cantik yang menyebalkan.

Kamui Gakupo ikut klub kendo dan dia benar-benar terkenal di kalangan cewek-cewek. Aku nggak ngerti apakah mereka semua buta atau apa. Aku sama sekali nggak akan pernah mengerti.

Setelah selesai drama, aku langsung berjalan menuju ruangan klubku, namun langkahku langsung terhenti ketika aku melihat Lily berdiri begitu dengan dengan Gakupo. Aku nggak peduli dengan urusan mereka, tapi muncul di saat seperti ini bukan ide yang cukup baik menurutku.

Jadi, aku mengendap-endap untuk berjalan pergi.

Sialnya, suara isakan tangis Lily menahanku.

"Jadi, kamu selama ini memang suka sama dia kan? Jadi, selama ini kamu anggap aku sebagai apa?"

Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa Lily dan Gakupo berada dalam hubungan statis romantis ala remaja idiot yang tidak tahu kenyataan dengan fiksi realita yang tercipta di benak mereka.

"Selama ini... selama ini kamu cuma memandangnya kan?"

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di dinding. Kelihatannya aku harus meluangkan waktuku malam ini untuk mendengarkan curhatan Lily.

Namun, Lily tidak pernah datang padaku. Dia nggak meneleponku malam itu. Dia bahkan nggak mengabariku tentang apapun lagi setelah itu. Dia memperlakukan aku seperti orang asing. Dia menganggapku seolah aku sama sekali tidak pernah ada dalam kehidupan persahabatan kami berdua.

Akhirnya, setelah sekitar dua minggu kami tidak pernah saling bicara, aku datang padanya di suatu hari di akhir maret. Aku ingat wajah pucatnya yang menatapku dengan pandangan benci. Aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa sahabat baikku akan menatapku seperti itu.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" Aku bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Sejujurnya, Lily adalah orang pertama di kehidupan SMA-ku yang bersikap ramah dan tulus padaku. Aku nggak mau kehilangan sahabatku karena alasan yang sama sekali nggak kuketahui.

"Aku benci kamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku nggak nyangka bahwa hubunganmu dengan Gakupo-kun sedalam itu! Aku nggak suka!"

Apa maksudnya barusan? "Aku punya hubungan apa dengan Gakupo?"

"Dia itu pacarku, Luka! Dia pacarku! Hanya karena aku nggak secara langsung memberitahumu, bukan berarti kamu boleh mendekatinya!"

Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu sejak kapan Lily dan Gakupo pacaran. "Kalau kamu mau memutuskan persahabatan kita karena Terong Busuk itu—"

"Bukan aku yang menghancurkan persahabatan kita!" teriak Lily nyaring. Aku bisa merasakan semua orang memandang kami berdua. "Kau yang menghancurkannya!"

Beberapa hari setelah itu, tepat di hari kenaikan kelas, setahun setelah aku masuk SMA, julukanku kembali bertambah: Perempuan Perebut Pacar Orang.

.

* * *

**julukan #5=tanpajulukan  
**

* * *

Aku masuk ke jurusan ilmu alam. Lily masuk ke jurusan ilmu bahasa. Gakupo masuk ke jurusan ilmu sosial. Ah... sebenarnya kalimat terakhir barusan sama sekali nggak penting buatku. Aku nggak peduli apapun soal Gakupo setelah dia merusak segalanya, termasuk soal persahabatanku dengan Lily.

Aku tidak pernah merebut Gakupo. Demi Tuhan, aku bahkan sama sekali nggak tertarik dengannya! Kenapa Lily tidak bisa melihat itu sih?

Aku sedang berada di perpustakaan ketika akhirnya, setelah beberapa bulan tidak pernah bertemu, aku kembali berpapasan dengannya.

Adegan klasik. Perpustakaan. Lorong sempit antar rak. Buku terjatuh. Tangan saling bersentuhan ketika memegang buku yang sama.

Aku mendengus sambil memutar bola mataku. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Gakupo tersenyum lembut. Aku memperhatikan rambutnya sudah melebihi bahunya. Kelihatan indah dan halus seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya dulu. "Memangnya orang ngapain ke perpustakaan sih, Luka-chan? Ya baca buku lah!"

Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya.

Aku membereskan semua buku dan tersenyum memaksa padanya. "Thanks. Lain kali, anggap saja kalau kita nggak pernah saling kenal."

"Kenapa?"

"Oh, kamu bahkan masih berani bertanya?" Aku tertawa sinis. "Terima kasih karena membuat Lily salah paham dan—"

"Aku suka kamu."

Aku menatapnya hampa. Apa yang barusan dia bilang?

"Aku suka kamu." Gakupo kembali mengulang kalimat yang sama. Aku melihat senyuman sedih serta sorot mata sendu di wajahnya. "Aku suka—"

"Persetan dengan itu semua!" tukasku cepat. "Aku benci kamu!"

Gakupo mengangguk. "Aku mengerti." Dia kembali tersenyum sekilas. "Aku mengerti kok."

Aku membuang muka dan berjalan melewatinya. Sepanjang kehidupan SMA-ku selanjutnya, aku tidak memiliki julukan baru. Dan entah kenapa, aku merasa sedikit sedih karena itu.

.

* * *

**julukan #6**

* * *

Kehidupan kuliah selanjutnya kujalani dengan biasa saja. Aku masuk ke deretan universitas terbaik di Jepang dengan jurusan yang memang kuinginkan. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku punya beberapa teman baik. Aku punya pacar baik hati. Segalanya baik-baik saja.

Hingga salah satu sahabat baikku merencanakan acara _gokon_ untuk melupakan mantan pacarnya. Aku sudah bilang itu konyol, tapi dia nggak mau mendengar ucapanku. Dan sebagai seseorang yang mengkhawatirkannya, aku memang ikut acara itu.

Dan... bertemu lagi dengan Kamui Gakupo.

Dia kelihatan berbeda. Tidak kelihatan sekonyol dulu, tapi lebih lembut dan—uuh... tampan?

Kuakui, dia cukup keren dengan jeans dan kemeja birunya. Rambutnya sudah sepanjang pinggulnya dan dikuncir satu dengan gaya samurai. Dia mengambil jurusan perancangan produk di institut seni.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. "Dia teman sebangkuku dulu saat SMA. Orang yang membuatku terkenal dengan berbagai rumor negatifnya."

"Kamu tahu aku nggak pernah bermaksud seperti itu, Luka-chan." Dia kembali tersenyum. "Sejujurnya, aku bahkan masih menyukaimu hingga sekarang."

Aku menatapnya datar. Sama sekali tidak mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan ini berasal.

"Jadi, kamu udah punya pacar atau belum?"

"Sudah. Dia sudah punya pacar!"

Aku menoleh dan menemukan pacarku berdiri tepat di pintu sambil berkacak pinggang. Dia menatapku tajam lewat iris biru lautnya. "Miku bilang kamu ikut acara _gokon_ dan barusan dia bilang kalau seseorang sedang menggodamu."

Aku tersenyum padanya dan menoleh pada Gakupo. "Kelihatannya kau harus menemukan target lain, Gakupo-kun."

Gakupo mengangguk perlahan. "Menolakku sekarang sama sekali nggak akan merubah perasaanku padamu."

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Yeah. Terserah padamu."

Sejak saat itu, aku dikenal sebagai Perempuan Setia Penolak Gombalan Cinta.

.

* * *

**julukan #6**

* * *

Ketika aku berada di tingkat empat, aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Kamui Gakupo, pemuda tampan nan memesona, sedang duduk sendirian di salah satu sofa _cafe _favoritku. Dia sedang menatap layar _netbook_nya dengan buku sketsa di bagian lainnya. Secangkir gelas putih diletakkan di bagian kirinya, jauh dalam jangkauan untuk menumpahkan isinya ke kertas sketsa putih miliknya.

Aku menimbang-nimbang untuk menyapanya atau tidak dan pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di hadapannya sambil mencoba bersikap ramah.

"Hai," sapaku pelan.

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan aku menemukan iris ungunya begitu indah. Dia benar-benar kelihatan dewasa sepenuhnya sekarang. "Luka-chan? Aku nggak nyangka kamu bakalan menyapaku."

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Aku sendiri juga sama sekali nggak ngerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiranku sekarang."

Dia tertawa. "Kencan dengan pacarmu?"

"Aku putus dengannya," jawabku enteng.

Alisnya terangkat sebelah. Kelihatannya dia penasaran, tapi dia nggak mau bertanya. Tipikal egois.

"Dia ambil _fast track_, mau jadi dosen. Sekarang lagi ambil kuliah S3 di Seoul."

"Kamu nggak tahan pacaran jarak jauh?"

"Biasa saja sih sebenarnya. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tugas akhir." Gakupo tersenyum. "Aku mau lulus empat tahun."

"Si jenius yang sombong." Aku tersenyum. "Baiklah. Nikmati harimu, Gakupo." Aku beranjak berdiri, namun tangannya segera meraih jemariku.

"Aku bisa menghiburmu kau tahu. Sebagai pelampiasan atau apapun itu."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Leluconmu barusan sama sekali nggak menghiburku, Gakupo."

"Aku mau kamu jadi pendamping wisudaku nanti."

"Hah?!"

"Pertemuan kita hari ini, mungkinkah ini takdir?"

Aku menoleh ke sudut kanan _cafe_ dan menemukan sahabat baikku sedang tersenyum menggoda padaku. Aku menebak ini semua rencananya. "Kau kenal dengan Miku?"

"Dia sepupuku."

Aku memang dipermainkan. Jadi, apa mau sahabat baikku sekarang ini sebenarnya?

"Dia menyukaimu sejak SMA, Luka-chan! Betapa itu sangat manis bukan?" Miku berkata dengan nada cerianya.

Aku menatap Miku dalam-dalam. "Kamu mau aku kencan dengannya?"

"Yap! Sekali saja, nikmati waktu nostalgia SMA kalian!"

"Aku nggak punya kenangan yang ingin kunikmati saat SMA. Terutama bersama dengan orang itu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Miku..." Aku menghela napas panjang. "Kamu nggak tahu siapa dirinya."

"Aku kenal Gakupo sejak aku berumur empat tahun, Luka-chan."

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Dengar, aku..."

"Aku selalu berpikir bahwa kau adalah perempuan paling beruntung di dunia ini." Miku menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kamu memiliki Gakupo yang menyukaimu selama enam tahun ini."

"Ayolah, itu cuma cinta monyet, Miku! Cowok seperti dia nggak mungkin nggak pernah pacaran selama enam tahun ini!"

"Yah, dia memang punya beberapa untuk mencoba melupakanmu."

"Kau mau aku pacaran dengannya?"

Miku mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pacaran dengannya."

"Dan kau pasti akan menjadi Perempuan Paling Beruntung Sepanjang Sejarah!"

.

* * *

**julukan #7**

* * *

Aku menatap aula yang megah itu dengan tatapan takjub. Berdiri tepat di sebelahku adalah cowok berambut ungu panjang yang tersenyum habis-habisan untuk difoto. Aku sama sekali nggak pernah berpikir bahwa dia cukup tampan untuk dijadikan teman berfoto saat aku wisuda. Entahlah. Aku nggak peduli.

Beberapa cewek yang lebih muda darinya datang untuk memberikannya bunga. Aku nggak peduli. Maksudku, Gakupo adalah ketua himpunan mahasiswa desain produk. Aku sama sekali nggak punya hak untuk mengintrupsi sesi terakhirnya bersama para bawahannya.

Lalu, tepukan pelan di pundakku membuatku menoleh. Gakupo sudah berdiri di sampingku sambil tersenyum. "Luka-chan..."

"Apa?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Maaf ya karena kamu terpaksa kutinggal selama aku berfoto bersama yang lain."

"Haruskah aku merasa sedih karena itu?"

Dia memencet hidungku. "Terima kasih karena tidak menjadi Perempuan Posesif Pencemburu."

"Yaa..." Aku memutar bola mataku. "Terserahlah."

Dan dia mengecup pelan bibirku. "Aku suka kamu."

"Aku benci kamu."

.

* * *

**julukan #8=julukanterakhir**

* * *

Warna putih membius mataku. Segalanya terlihat begitu lembut. Begitu manis.

Aku bisa melihat bunga-bunga mawar dengan warna merah muda di sekitarku. Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menemukan wangi bunga serta aroma manis permen-permen gulali.

Aku tersenyum.

Miku berdiri di sebelahku dengan senyuman yang lebar. Dia terlihat begitu bahagia. Jemarinya menyelusup ke balik rambutku untuk membenarkan jepit bunga yang menahan gelungan rambut merah mudaku.

"Kamu cantik, Luka-chan."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Aku senang karena hari ini cerah."

"Gakupo bahkan sudah menyewa peramal cuaca untuk hari ini." Aku memutar bola mataku. "Dia nggak bisa untuk nggak bersikap berlebihan yah."

"Karena dia sayang kamu."

"Aku mendengarnya, Miku." Suara _bass _itu terdengar di telingaku. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arah kami berdua.

"Hei hei," Miku tersenyum, "ayolah! Apa sih yang kurang dari seorang Kamui Gakupo?"

"_Well_, dia memang cakep, jenius, pintar bicara, memesona, tapi dia menyebalkan."

"Aku nggak ngerti kenapa kamu bisa menganggap dia menyebalkan, Luka-chan?"

"Dia memberikanku julukan baru di setiap pertemuan kamu!" tukasku cepat. Aku mengangkat jemariku, "mulai dari si mayat hidup, si bau muntah, si tukang rebut pacar orang, si—"

"Si Cantik Jelita yang Sudah Menawan Hatiku Sejak Pertama."

Aku merasakan aroma papermint di leherku ketika pelukan hangat memisahkan antara aku dengan Miku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Gakupo menempelkan kepalanya erat dengan bahuku.

"Berhentilah bersikap manja."

"_Well_, aku berhak mendapatkannya setelah aku menjadi suamimu."

"Masih beberapa menit sebelum kamu menjadi suamiku, Gakupo."

Aku bisa mendengar dia tertawa dan pelukannya terlepas. Dia meraih jemariku dan mengecupnya dengan lembut. "Aku suka kamu."

"Aku benci kamu."

"Apakah ini semacam kode cinta kalian ataukah kalian memang suka mengulang percakapan yang sama?" tanya Miku sambil tersenyum. "Dan Gakupo... seharusnya kamu nggak boleh lihat pengantin wanitanya dulu!"

"Memangnya kenapa sih, Miku?"

"Cewek itu butuh hati untuk dipersiapkan sebelum menikah."

"Ya, itu maksudnya." Aku menyetujui ucapan Miku. "Mungkin saja dalam beberapa menit ini aku akan menyadari bahwa pilihan untuk bersamamu adalah hal terburuk dalam hidup ini."

Gakupo tertawa dan mengecup keningku. "Aku suka kamu."

"Aku benci kamu."

.

.

Aku menatap lingkaran berwarna perak di jemari manis kananku. Aku menengadah dan menatap wajahnya, wajah Gakupo yang tersenyum dengan sorot mata lembut padaku.

"Aku bersumpah aku akan mencintainya sepanjang hidupku. Tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kami berdua."

Aku tersenyum dan meremas jemarinya. "Aku bersumpah aku akan menemaninya sepanjang hidupku. Dalam susah maupun senang, aku akan berada di sampingnya dan mencintainya sebagai seorang istri yang setia."

Gakupo mengecupku bibirku. Aku memejamkan mataku.

"Luka-chan benar-benar menjadi Perempuan Paling Beruntung."

"Nggak, menurutku dia sudah jadi Perempuan Paling Bahagia hari ini."

"Tentu saja, ini hari pernikahannya, sudah pasti dia bahagia!"

Aku tersenyum dan menatap Gakupo. "Bahkan sampai hari ini, aku masih mendapat julukan karenamu yah."

"Oh ya?" Dia tersenyum. "Tapi menurutku, julukan paling pas buatmu adalah..." Dia membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku.

Dan seketika, aku merasakan rasa hangat di hatiku.

_"Perempuan Paling Istimewa Sepanjang Kehidupanku. Aku cinta kamu."_

Aku mengenggam jemarinya.

_Aku juga cinta kamu._

_.  
_

* * *

**end?**

* * *

**tentang proses produksi: **ini apa sih? saking nggak jelasnya saya nggak bisa mikir lagi sebenarnya tujuan buat ini apa sih?

huft huft... hanya merasa hampa setelah sekian lama nggak nulis. mungkin juga kurang tidur.

eniwei, ini adalah Luka-Gakupo pertama yang saya buat. random yah?

kritik dan saran silahkan disampaikan (kalau kepengen isi aja kolom reviewnya).

makasih buat yang mau baca. **:)**


End file.
